Untitled
by Julia C Russell
Summary: Mac sees pete for the first time for 15 yrs and tells him that he has son and daughrter how are twins. see what happens after he finds out.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  
  
Category: Mac and Pete  
  
Note: characters from season five till last episode shown in 2003.  
  
Rating: M16+ medium language and adult themes   
  
Mac returns to Melbourne, after her one night stand with Church. She wonders if he is still working undercover. She hasn't talked to him since the night of the one nightstand, which was also the night before she left with witness protection to Darwin. She still hasn't gone up to HQ to see if she can get a job. She's sitting in the rental unit that she shares with son and daughter who are twins. She has those days were all she can think about is Pete, hoping that he still lives in Melbourne. She decides that she should go down to the park on the river where she and Pete, said goodbye all those years ago and try and get in contact with him. She's been back in Melbourne a month and a half. She arrives at the park. Gets out of her car. She sits on a bench overlooking the river, as she thinks about if Pete, and if he still loves her after all these years. She finally gets her mobile and finds Pete's number from 11 years before and hopes that it still works. She dials; about ten seconds pass then the phone on the other end starts ringing. It's picked up, hello Peter Church speaking.  
  
H H hi. Mac says trying her hardest not to sound nervous.   
  
Is that you, Mac Pete says, he can only just reogines the voice from his past through the nerves.   
  
Y Y Yes. Mac says. Her voice is still wavering.   
  
Where are you? Pete asks her.  
  
The park where we said goodbye before I went to Darwin, we need to have a talk. She says.  
  
Pete notices her voice has lost the nervousness.   
  
I'll be there in 10, he replies.   
  
As the he hangs up, he rushes back to his desk and gets his wallet and car keys. As he is heading to the to the door of the factory, it opens and Leo's car turns in he thinks their back early, referring to Leo and Chris.   
  
As he gets closer to the car park. Chris yells at him  
  
Is Angie around?  
  
No she isn't, the boss isn't ether. Pete answers.  
  
Where are you going? Leo asks him.  
  
Out to see an old friend, tell the boss I've gone home early. Pete says.   
  
Pete arrives at the park a few minutes later, he has a quick scan of the park, and he sees a female with a black bob on a bench overlooking the river. "Is that Mac?" He thinks He quickly walks up to the bench the female can feel that someone's coming up behind her and turns her head.  
  
He is now in yelling distance, but the female gets up and head towards him. They met.  
  
"Pete" "Mac" they said at the same time. They walk back to the bench in silence.   
  
Pete decides to start the conversation  
  
How long have you been back in Melbourne? He asks  
  
Just over a month she replies.  
  
How have been? Pete asks  
  
Fine. Mac replies  
  
Pete sees what he thinks the friendship ring that had given her just after they started dating again all those years ago around neck on a silver necklace.   
  
Is that my friendship ring around you neck Pete asks?  
  
Yes it is. She answers looking down at the ring.  
  
The only time that you promised to take that ring off your finger was if you got married. Pete says as the tone in his voice changed.   
  
Well, I was married till about two years ago.   
  
How long where you married? he asks  
  
Six years.  
  
So what happened?  
  
I realized that I was kidding myself, because I still loved you so much and I was missing you. As well I knew that Mark was back behind bars and had been for two years. I also had a feeling that my husband was sleeping around. So I got devored and left Darwin as soon as it was possible.   
  
Why did you leave it so long to come over?  
  
It was best to wait till the beginning of this year so my children could start school at the beginning of a school year.  
  
You have children, Pete says with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Yes, I do. She replies. But I don't want to talk about she says as her face starts to change colour with embarrassment.   
  
We can go somewhere more private he says.  
  
I'd love that. Mac replied.  
  
My place.   
  
20 minutes later they arrive at Pete's   
  
Mac decides to start with some small talk.  
  
How's everyone? She asks   
  
Angie is well. She's still working undercover with me. Ange and the new boss got married.  
  
How long ago?   
  
About a year ago. Pete replies.  
  
Danni?  
  
She got involved with an informant about two weeks after you left. She transferred herself to Brisbane 8 months later.   
  
Stone?  
  
He rang me about two months ago. He was still at home with is parents. He left 6 months ago. He had been shot again, and well, he'd lost Ange to the boss.   
  
So he really did like Ange? Mac asks  
  
He certainly did. Pete answers.  
  
Pete then plucks up the courage to ask Mac about her children.  
  
Before when I asked you about your children, I noticed you were embarrassed about me asking. Pete says   
  
Well it was none of your business. Mac replies  
  
So are they your husbands? Pete enquires.  
  
No they're not that's why I didn't want say anything and I still don't. she replies  
  
Don't play though girl with me Mackenzie, I know you too well. Pete says  
  
Ok they're not my husbands, they're yours. Mac replies not realizing what she had just said.  
  
Until Pete retorts mine, why don't you ring me and tell me that you were pregnant.   
  
Manly because I knew it was important to not ring anyone back hear for at lest a year. She replied.   
  
I understand that but why did you leave it till now to tell me though, and children? Pete enquires.   
  
I had twins, a girl and boy. Mac replies  
  
So what are their names? Pete asks   
  
Mac is preparing to answer and her mobile rings. She quickly looks at the display and time. Mac gets up walks away from Pete   
  
The phone conversation  
  
Hi Mum  
  
Hi Megan  
  
Where are you? Megan asks.  
  
I'm at an old friend place catching up, I'll be home by 8, I promise. Mac replies. I'll get takeaway on the way home.  
  
Bye dear.  
  
Bye mum.  
  
Back with Pete, She sits on coach beside Pete. he puts his arm around her.  
  
Who was that? He asks  
  
It was our daughter Megan ringing me to tell me that she and our son Brett are home from school. Mac replies  
  
So that wasn't so hard. Pete says. As he pulls Mac closer to him, they hold each other in a tight and passionate hug. Then their eyes met, Pete slowly places his hand on Macs face. As he moves in to kiss her, she hesitates for a minute getting used to his touch again. They kiss long passionately tender. The kiss ends, Pete still has hold of Mac, they slowly part. Mac looks at her watch. "Shit" she thinks it's seven pm already as she looks at her watch. She gets up I have to go, she says.   
  
Pete relizes then that he doesn't have his car.  
  
Where do you live Mac? He asks  
  
Not far from the park were I met you. She replies.  
  
Which side? Pete asks  
  
North. Mac answers.  
  
Why do you ask?   
  
I need to go back and get my car from the factory. Pete says. So everyone doesn't wonder what's happing.  
  
I'll take you   
  
Thanks  
  
Will anyone be there?  
  
I hope not, because they are all on a case that requires night surveillance.  
  
I see, what time will they finishing 6am tomorrow morning.   
  
They go out to Macs car, she drops Pete off that the factory they say good night. Before he gets out of the car he asks Mac to bring the kids over for lunch on Saturday.   
  
Saturday   
  
Pete is just finishing preparing lunch he says Macs car parking out in the street.  
  
Hello Peter. Mac says.  
  
She introduces the kids to him. Calling him Peter Church.   
  
Lunch ends   
  
Peter can the kids go and use your TV? Mac asks.  
  
They certainly can, if they want they can play Super Mario. Pete replies.  
  
Kids you can go in to the lounge room now, Peter and I need to have a private talk.  
  
An hour later Mac heads into the lounge room to get the kids.  
  
Come on kids! She says  
  
They follow her into back into the kitchen. When they're all in the room Mac walks over and put her arm around Pete.  
  
Peter is not just one of my oldest and best friends. He is also your father.   
  
What? the kids said, with puzzled looks on their faces.   
  
Pete whispers to Mac, how much do they know about me?  
  
Not much. She whispers back.  
  
All they knew when I decided to come back here that it was to get away from my ex husband. They know that I had a network of caring friends that I missed a lot back here. I'd told them that I had few ex boyfriends that really cared about me and one that I a shored them that would love to meet them.  
  
I'm I one of those ex boyfriends Pete whispers.   
  
You certainly are. Mac replies with a smile, aqwarlly you're the only one.  
  
Next Monday morning at the factory.  
  
Hi Pete, you seem to be happier than usual. Leo says.  
  
Ange can I grab you for a minute. Pete asks. When he spots Angie.  
  
Yer, she says with a puzzled look on her face. Then she says the big cheesy childish smile on Pete's face.   
  
She follows him in to the kitchen.  
  
Guess who's back in town. He says.  
  
Give me one guess she says, scratching her head to get Pete off track, she knows she was going to be right because she had scene that smile on his face before. While he was dating Mac when she was boss.  
  
Mac she says quickly.  
  
How did you guess?  
  
You have your dopey I love Mac smile on Pete, she answers   
  
This smile quickly runs off his face. When he says.  
  
The thing with seeing Mac again is getting used to having children!   
  
What, did I just what I thought I heard.  
  
If you heard that Mac has children, you did.  
  
I did, Mac having children. Are they yours?  
  
Yes they are. Mac had twins nine months after she left.   
  
Have you met them yet?  
  
Mac bought them over with her for lunch on Saturday.   
  
It all right if I told her you and Luke are married.   
  
Yes, that's fine. Angie replies  
  
They head back out in to the main area of the factory; Luke is also heading out of the briefing room at the same and bets them there.   
  
Were have you two been, we've been waiting to start the briefing for 1/2 an hour. Luke says giving his wife a short, sharp look.   
  
Pete was just giving me some news about our old boss. Angie says.   
  
Ok then. He says with an annoyed look on his face. Not knowing that Mac was a female.  
  
Two weeks later   
  
Mac and Pete out on a date.  
  
How are the kids adjusting to me being their fathers? Pete asks   
  
Pretty well, I think, if I just happen to be near them when they're chatting to their friends, I hear them talking about the time that we spend with you. As a family, they seem open and happy to call you their father. Mac replies  
  
I told Ange you were back in town, is that ok? Pete says  
  
That fine I would love to see her again. Mac says.  
  
Over the next few months, Mac and the kids frequented Pete's place most weekends, not just Saturday lunch though. They went from Friday 8 pm - Sunday 3 pm. As well as long weekend trips away.   
  
Five months later, Mac decides to move in, since they're already practically living with Pete two days a week every week. Pete is finally introduced to the kids' teachers.   
  
Two weeks after she moves in they're going on date.   
  
Pete decides this is the night that he will prepose to Mac. She had given him the job to sort out the baby sitter. It end up that they get a big case that day Pete doesn't have time to ring the number that Mac had given him. And anyway Mac hadn't got back in touch with Angie yet. So as he was heading home he asks Angie if she could come and take care of the kids' while he and Mac went on a date. He showed her the ring as he was putting it in his pocket to take home because it had been sitting in his desk drawer for the last three months.   
  
What time is the babysitter arriving Mac asks Pete, as she gets out of the shower, she could feel this wasn't going to be any normal date somehow.   
  
7:30. Pete replies, as he looks at the clock on his bedside table, 20 past seven.   
  
The doorbell ring promptly at 7:30, I'll answer that Pete yells. Knowing that Mac was still getting ready.   
  
Five or so minutes later Mac is coming down the stairs putting her ear rings in.   
  
She sees Pete at the door talking to someone. Is that Ange she thinks, she quickly ducks in too the lounge room to tell the kids that the babysitters there and it seem to be a new one.   
  
She walks out and stands beside Pete.   
  
Hi Mac. Angie says.  
  
Hi Angie. She replies  
  
Mac ducks her head around in to the lounge room to signal to the kids to come out and meet their new babysitter.   
  
This is another old friend of mine Magan and Brett, Angie Piper. Mac says as she introduces Angie.   
  
Angie here my children Brett and Megan. She says  
  
Then she whispers in Pete's ear, is Angie going to take care of the kids tonight?   
  
Yes, I'll explain why later, he whispers back.  
  
Pete and Mac out at dinner, which Pete had booked. It was an Italian. They were enjoying a beautiful meal; Pete was setting the mood for his proposal.  
  
Pete goes and pays the bill when they're finished their main course.  
  
Then he takes Mac on a romantic walk on the beach, which just happened to be nearby.  
  
They walk up into the little park that over looked the beach. They sit on a bench and kiss passionately. As Pete breaks the kiss he reaches in to his pocket. He gets down on one knee and proposes.  
  
Mac will you become my wife?  
  
As he looks deeply in to Macs eyes, he sees tears starting to well in her eyes.   
  
Trying not to cry with happiness. I will marry you Pete she says, then she starts crying. Pete knows that they're tears of happiness.  
  
Back @ Pete and Macs  
  
Angie is dozing on the couch; the kids have been in bed and hopefully asleep since 9 pm. They were easy to get to bed they had a busy week so they were tied. She looks up at the clock. 1am. I hope everything went well she thinks. Because Pete had explained that he was going propose to Mac that night. She sighs with relief when she heres the car drive into the driveway. Two minutes later Pete and Mac are inside talking to Angie.  
  
You two look happy. Angie says. Looking at two of her best friends, they had one of their arms around each other. They were both smiling. She sees the glint of a diamond on Mac free hand, which just happened to be her left.   
  
We have an announcement to make. Pete says. We're getting married.   
  
Congratulations. Angie says as she hugs them.   
  
Pete goes up stairs to give the kids goodnight kiss  
  
Angie sees the glint of Macs engagement ring.  
  
So you said yes to Pete? Angie asked  
  
Yer I did, how do you know and if I wasn't mascon you already new when we arrived home. Mac enquires  
  
I admit Pete told me that he was going to prepose tonight, before you came downstairs. Angie answered  
  
I would love catch up with you, come over to my place on the weekend and so we can chat. Angie says.   
  
I'd love I'll just have check with Pete; I'll ring you tomorrow. Mac replies  
  
Mac heads upstairs.  
  
Angie asked me to go her place next weekend to have a chat. Mac says  
  
That's fine. Pete says  
  
The next Saturday   
  
Mac leaves at 10 am. The kids are doing schoolwork; Pete's doing something for the latest case undercover is working on.  
  
Mac arrives at Angie's   
  
Hi Mac. Angie says  
  
Hi Ange. Mac replies  
  
How have you been? Mac asks  
  
Fine. But I feel hurt that you haven't got back in touch with me again till now. I know you've been here for getting on for a year. Pete told me that you back after the first two times he saw you. Angie says frustrated.  
  
Well, I've been wonting to back in touch with all of you since I returned but, it's been hard getting use to being back here. The kids have finally made some friends and their keeping them. As well it has taken me a lot of time to go to HQ and see if there was a job free. I know have a job. I started two weeks ago. Mac replies  
  
I suppose it's been hard for the kids to get use to a new home, new school and the fact that Pete's their father and you had to be there with them to explain for the first few months. Angie says.  
  
That's right Ange. I did have couple of casual jobs over the first few months. Mac says.  
  
So why did you stay in Perth of so long? Angie asked, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Well, I met a guy within weeks of arriving in Perth and we hit it off. I got married to him four years later and we were married for six years. Mac replied. We separated two years ago, he was still hassling me, so I decided to come back here. I knew if he tried hassle me that Pete would be here for kids and I. Mac says with a smile creeping on to her face.   
  
I suppose the kids thought your husband was their father? Angie enquired.  
  
They did, until Megan noticed a few years ago that Brett did look anything like my ex husband. So she asked me who their real father was. Well it took me a couple minutes to answer as I remember it, but I had to think if she was old enough to find out about what happened. I told her about Pete. Mac says   
  
So she knew all along. Angie says surprised. Do you think your son knew by the time they met Pete?  
  
Yer, I don't know. He didn't seem too. Mac replies.  
  
Well, Pete told me that he told you about me being married to Luke, our new boss. Angie says.  
  
He did, so why don't you sound happy about it. Mac asks   
  
Well, he has bi- polar and he didn't tell me about it. Now I'm pregnant to him and I'm not shore if he should be around when the baby is born, because he is very violent when he has a low. He also decides to not take his medication. Angie says  
  
Congratulations Ange, I see your problem. Have you told him that you're pregnant. Mac says.  
  
I told him as soon as I could after I found out. Angie answers. The only reason I even knew he had Bi- polar is he went awoll on our wedding night and I had to go to the hospital with him. Angie says this with an annoyed look on her face.   
  
What wrong Ange.  
  
Well, the thing is Pete knew that Luke had Bi- polar all the time, while we were dating and didn't tell me. Angie says.   
  
I suppose Pete could see that you were happy and he didn't wont to burst your bubble. Mac replies   
  
Would Pete do that, do you think Mac? Angie asks  
  
He would because he is such a caring man, even if he shows it in funny ways. Mac says smiling.  
  
Yer I suppose you right. Angie says.   
  
Do you have Danni's address? Mac asks. Because I would love to write to her and Pete said you may have it.  
  
I do, here it is, Danniella Mayo C/ Brisbane HQ, Brisbane 4000.  
  
Two years later   
  
Setting: Brisbane HQ.  
  
Danni sitting at her desk early Monday morning sorting her mail form the last week because she had sick the Friday before. Bills, Bills, junk mail, this looks interesting Danni thinks as she looks through her mail. She see a brightly coloured envelope, she puts all the bills and junk mail down on her desk and opens the envelope. It an invitation, it says. You Danni Mayo and a partner are invited to Eleanor Jane Mackenzie and Peter Allan Church's wedding. On the 15th July 2002. RSVP by 10th May.   
  
She wonders if she's up for any leave. She goes to the bosses office knocks o the door. Come in, a husky male voice says. Hi Danni  
  
Hi sir. She says.  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
Do I have any leave coming up sir? Because I have just reseved an invitation to one of Melbourne friends wedding.  
  
Yes you do Danni you have got at the moment 6 months of leave up. So you can go. When is the wedding?  
  
On the 15th July. Danni replies   
  
I'll give up two weeks.  
  
Thankyou sir.  
  
A week later, back in Melbourne. Pete sorting his mail. Bills, junk mail and RSVPs he has three piles on his desk. He sees a hand addressed envelope. He recognizes his friends' messy unorganised writing.   
  
Five or six hours later, at home. Pete is cooking the dinner because Mac had a late meeting. Mac arrives home. Pete pretends that he doesn't hear her come in. he does this sometimes. She come up behind him and gives a kiss on his cheek Honey I'm home. She whispers in his ear. He turns around and gives her a kiss. She sees the mail on the bench, wedding RSVPS on the top. Three more she thinks. She picks them up and she also recognizes Danni's writing straight away it was sitting on top. She opens it and read the extra little note that Danni had put in the envelope.   
  
How far is dinner away? She asks  
  
It's ready. Pete replies. The kids are upstairs; I'll go and get them   
  
Mac is serving up the dinner when the kids come down stairs  
  
Hi Brett, HI Megan.  
  
Hi Mum.  
  
They eat dinner. The meal ends.  
  
The kids' head back up stairs.  
  
Pete and Mac tidy up.   
  
They go and sit in the lounge room. They go through the other mail and open the other RSVPS.   
  
Danni has two weeks off work to come to our wedding. Mac says. But she hasn't booked her transport. She also wonts some hint of were to stay.   
  
The phone rings.   
  
Mac answers   
  
Hello Ellen Mackenzie speaking  
  
Oh, hi Danni  
  
Hi Mac she says. Coagulations,   
  
Thanks Dan   
  
Have you reseved my RSVP yet?  
  
Yes we have.  
  
I've booked a flight for the weekend before your wedding.   
  
That's great; I'll put Pete on to talk about where you can stay.  
  
Pete, Dan's on the phone she would like to talk to you about where to stay when she comes to our wedding.  
  
Hi Danni  
  
Hi Pete   
  
Well I'll ask Angie.  
  
How is Angie, I haven't talk to her for a while.   
  
Well, but her marriage to Luke is on the rocks still. She's had the baby. They're still separated. Luke is still trying to get Angie to live with him again.  
  
I'll ring back in couple of days.   
  
6 months later  
  
Setting: Melbourne botanic gardens  
  
Pete and Mac wedding day.   
  
The ceremony finishes. The celebent says you may kiss the bride. Pete kisses Mac as tenderly as he could in public and in front of the children.  
  
A few hours later, at the reception. The bridle waltz started. Mac and Pete get up and move to the dance floor. As soon as they got there. Pete pulled Mac to his arms and kisses her passionately. While they're dancing Pete whispered in Macs ear are you happy. Mac kisses him on the cheek that was enough for him. As the music ends Pete whispers in her ear again. Angie is taking the kids home and taking care of them tonight.   
  
Why? Mac asks with a puzzled look on her face. I've got a surprise for you.  
  
During the waltz Angie, Chris and Danni are talking.  
  
Pete looks so happy. Chris says.  
  
He does. Danni and Angie agree  
  
Angie the day that I gather Pete told you that Ellen was back town. He was happy as I'd ever scene him. Chris says  
  
He would have been, because ever since Ellen left he has been thinking about her. Missing her more then the rest of combined. Angie says.  
  
So how long have you all known each other? Chris asks  
  
Well, 17- 18 years. Angie and Danni reply. We were all in the first undercover unit here in Melbourne. Angie continues   
  
So how long has Pete known Ellen? Chris asks  
  
Not quite shore but 20 years maybe more. Angie says. They had dated for a while before the unit started.   
  
So you knew that they liked each other. Chris says.  
  
We did, Ellen could hide it, but it wasn't easy for her though. On the other hand Pete had trouble hiding it. Angie says  
  
Why did the have to hide it? Chris asks  
  
Our boss at the time was a tight ass. He followed the rules and one is that we're not supposed to have relationships with collages. Danni replies  
  
They got caught out, one day by the boss. They had to brake up. Angie says.   
  
So I guess it was twice as hard after that. Chris says  
  
They had a lot of trouble because they still loved each other. It was worse that they saw each other at work every day. Angie replies  
  
So I gather there is more to the story. Chris says.  
  
A lot more. Danni and Angie say. They got back together two years later, this time the boss didn't figure it out. The boss left and Ellen became boss. They were much more open after Ellen became boss. They started showing up late to work together, we found out later by locking Ellen in her office that she'd moved in with Pete. Then all hell broke lose when one of the crims that Ellen had put behind bars before she was boss broke out of jail and came looking for her. Angie says  
  
Let me guess, she had to go under witness protection and leave Melbourne? Chris says  
  
You got it in one. Danni says.   
  
So there's still more. Angie says. You've met the twins, well, Pete and Ellen had a... "Angie stops her self from saying one nightstand, hopping that Chris would not notice that she stopped her self." before Ellen left to Darwin, around 15 years ago.   
  
So the twins are Pete's? Chris says. Chris did notice.  
  
Shore are. Angie replies  
  
But we never thought Ellen would have children, she was a career-orientated person. Danni says  
  
So you must have been surprised when you found out then? Chris asks  
  
We certainly were. Both Angie and Danni say. I must admit that I think Pete had an idea before he saw Ellen again Danni says  
  
I had the same feeling that something had happened, but not what. I also thought Pete had a feeling that there was a reason that Ellen wasn't getting back in touch with him quicker. Angie says I was supprised when I first met them how much Brett looks like Pete.  
  
The reception ends.  
  
Pete and Mac leave.  
  
1/2 an later   
  
Pete takes Mac into to a beautifully decorated honeymoon suite.  
  
I told you to weight for the honeymoon Pete. Mac says.  
  
Did you really wont the kids to be with us? Pete asks. As he walks up to he and kisses her vary passionately. He pauses   
  
I suppose not if this is going where I think its going. Mac says  
  
Go in to the bedroom. He tumbles to unzip her dress. This shows that they're a bit tipsy. It falls on to the floor at her feet. She pulls Pete's shirt off. They slowly move over to the bed. Pete falls backwards on to the bed. Mac undoes his belt and pulls his paints off. She tosses, them in to the darkness. They start to embrace each other vary passionately, they walk backward and fall to the bed. Pete kisses her and playfully growls in her ear. Then they move slowly with each other. Mac grabs his hand and squeezes it, they start to get faster. They slow again Pete rolls over so Mac is now on top of him, they continue.  
  
Three months later   
  
Mac goes to the doctor and finds out she pregnant.  
  
16 year later (after the three months)  
  
It's late on a winter, Saturday afternoon. Mac is waiting for Pete to come home from work and their 16 year old daughter to get home from the movies, her first date. Their 14-year-old son had a friend over; they're working on a school assignment. Her daughter arrives home.  
  
Hi Mum  
  
Hi Anita.   
  
Mum   
  
How was the movie? Mac asks  
  
Ok, I suppose. Anita says. With an unswore tone in her voice which Mac quickly picked up on. Is dad going to be home soon? She asks   
  
Mac looking up at the clock 6pm. "He said he'd be home by 5pm at the latest". Mac thinks   
  
He should be home soon. Mac says. As she hears his car drive into the driveway. A few minutes later Pete walks in.  
  
Hi Dad.  
  
Hi Anita  
  
Hi honey. Mac says  
  
Hi dear  
  
Anita goes upstairs and has a shower and gets changed.  
  
So why are you so late? Mac asks  
  
Well, I admit the sting finished on time, but as it finished Luke went awoll again. So someone had to take him to hospital and ring Angie and tell her, just in case he signed himself out again after we left. So she could ring her parents and drive up to stay with them till Luke is better, she also had to get in touch with Logan their son and get him to meet her ASAP.  
  
I thought that they where deforced and Angie had put a restraining order on him. Mac says. And did Angie also get a transfer to a suburban station as well.  
  
That all been done, but when Luke has a low like he has today, he forgets about the restraining order and still goes after Ange and Logan. Pete says. As well Logan has been sacked three times after previous occasions and his only just got another full time job. So he will probably lose yet another job because he can't tell them what his doing.  
  
Sorely the commissioner has noticed that Luke has Bi- polar by now. Mac says  
  
He does, but if he sacks Luke he's scared that Luke would go after him too. Pete says  
  
So what do you want for dinner? Mac asks  
  
Do feel like cooking?  
  
No lets get pizza.  
  
Is Simon still here? Pete asks  
  
Yer I think so. I better go and see. If he is I better ring Alison up and ask her if he needs to go home tonight. Mac says as she heads up stairs.  
  
Mac returns  
  
Simon is still there but he has bought some PJs. Mac says. So we'll need 3 large, 1 Hawaiian, 1-meat lovers with tomato sauce and 1-meat lovers with BQQ sauce.  
  
I'll ring it through. Pete says  
  
1/2 an hour later   
  
The kids are downstairs and the pizza has arrived   
  
Simon see a photo he scene in Pete and Macs kitchen, many time before he has always wondered who the two kids are. He knows that Kane has an older brother and sister. But he doesn't realize that who is in the photo. Because his never meet them. Mac sees him looking at the photo of her, Pete, Brett and Megan up in Brisbane on holidays, one of the many time they'd gone to Danni after the wedding. Before Anita was born.   
  
Anita and Kane go up stairs Simon stays in the kitchen to ask Mac who the kids were in the photo.  
  
Simon go on, go up stairs. Mac says  
  
Mrs Church. Simon says timidly, with his eyes set on the photo. Who are those kids in that photo with you and Mr Church in that photo?  
  
Well that's a long story. Mac says  
  
Are they Kane's older brother and sister and brother? Simon asks  
  
Yes, they are. I'm sorry you haven't met them yet. But I gather that Kane has told you about them? Mac asks  
  
As much as they're his brother and sister, that they're much older then him. Simon says  
  
That's about it. Mac says.   
  
A few hour later, Pete and Mac are taking in bed.  
  
Do you Simon stayed downstairs when Anita and Kane came upstairs after dinner. Mac says  
  
I must admit, I was wondering were he was. Pete says.  
  
Well he stayed and asked me about the photo Megan, Brett, you and I. That's sitting on the kitchen bench. You know one of the ones that Danni took of us at Southbank in Brisbane. Mac says  
  
I know the one. So what did you tell him? Pete asks  
  
I told him about as much as Kane's already told him as I gather, just that it was Kane and Anita's older sister and brother. Mac says. Who much more do you think he knows? Mac asks.  
  
I don't know Pete says.  
  
We should ask the kids how much they've told their friends, after Simon leaves. Mac says.  
  
I agree Pete says   
  
The end  
  
I would love some feed back Email me on russell_julia@hotmail.com 


	2. untitled 2

Untiled part 2  
  
Category: Pete and Mac   
  
Author: Julia Russell   
  
Rating:  
  
Summary: Pete meets Mac for the first time in 15 years. He finds out the she has kept the fact that he has children with her, twins a boy and girl. They realize that they still love each other. They date for a year and then get married. They have two more children. The story goes 16 years in to the future and their second daughter is 16 yrs old. Their second son is 14.   
  
Setting: 2 years later  
  
Mac and her daughter Anita are planning her 18th birthday party.   
  
Who do you wont to come to this party? Mac asks Anita  
  
Well what is the limit? Anita asks  
  
Well, I suppose 10- 15 friends; do you wont any family to come?  
  
I would love to see Megan and Brett again. Anita says. May be Aunty Angie, Grandma and grandad, Uncle Michael. (Note this is her only blood relation she been able to meet except for her grandparents. Macs older brother.)   
  
That sounds fine. Mac says, but I'm not shore if Uncle Michael can come because I haven't heard from him for a few months. I'll ring him and see what his up to.  
  
I hope Michaels not back in jail. Mac thinks to herself.   
  
So what sort of cake would you like? Mac asks   
  
Mud cake.   
  
Colour scheme?  
  
Surprise me.  
  
Do you wont a theme?  
  
No.  
  
A few hours later, Pete comes home from work. Honey I'm home.   
  
Hi daring. Mac says as she kisses him on the lips.  
  
Who was your day?  
  
Great.   
  
So what have you been up to all day? Pete asks  
  
Well Megan and I have planned party. Mac replies  
  
That's good.   
  
She wonts Michael to come, but I'm not shore exactly where he is. Mac says.  
  
Well I haven't heard any whispers about him around work for about a year Pete says.  
  
I'll ring the latest number that his given me later tonight. Mac says.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Mac dials the number that her brother sent her about a year before. It connects and rings five times and gets picked up.  
  
Hello Marg Gogan speaking  
  
Is Michael Callum there? Mac asks   
  
Who is this?  
  
I'm his sister.  
  
Yes he is.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Hi sis. Michael says  
  
Hi Michael.  
  
So how have you been? Michael asks.  
  
Fine. How about you? Mac asks  
  
Well, so why have you rung me out of the sis? Michaels asks.  
  
I was just wondering how you were and we haven't talked for about a year. Mac replies.  
  
So how are my niece and nephew? Michael asks   
  
They're well. Mac says  
  
Pete come up behind her and whispers in her free ear "who's that?"  
  
Bye Michael. Mac says  
  
C Ya sis.  
  
She hangs the phone up and turns around to Pete.  
  
It was my brother. Anita wonts him to come to her 18th party. I was just checking to see if the address I have for him is still current. Mac says.  
  
So I gather he was he still there. Pete says.  
  
He is.  
  
A month later, Mac, Kane and Anita are at home waiting for Pete to come home from Angies. There is knock on the door. Mac goes and answers it. It Brett, his partner and Megan   
  
Hi Brett, Catherine.   
  
Hi Megan.   
  
Mac says as she hugs them.  
  
I was expecting you mid next week. Mac says.   
  
Well we decided to come down earlier, because we haven't been back for so long. Megan says  
  
Come in.  
  
Is dad home? Megan asks  
  
No but he should be any minute. Mac replies. But Anita and Kane are home.   
  
If I know any they will be down soon. As Mac spoke Anita, Kane and Kane's friend Simon come down stairs and they all her Pete's car drive in to the garage and Kane and Anita run in to tell him that Megan and Brett have arrived early. Pete comes in and welcomes his older son and daughter home. After this is over, Mac realizes that Simon is still standing in the corner of the room. She calls him over and gets Kane to introduce his older brother and oldest sister to him.   
  
A week later (Anita's birthday.)  
  
Mac and Megan are in the kitchen cooking, the doorbell rings, Mac looks at the time, I'll answer that. Mac says.  
  
She answers the door it's Angie and her son Logan   
  
Come in Megan and I, are just doing the finishing touches to the party food.  
  
Mum I've just finished doing every thing we need to do now. Megan yells  
  
Logan you could go and find Kane would like too. Mac says.  
  
Angie follows Mac back in to the kitchen. She gives Megan a hug.   
  
How are you Megan? Angie asks.  
  
I'm well, thinks Angie. How are you? Megan asks.  
  
I'm Well. Angie replies  
  
Where's the birthday girl? Angie asks  
  
She's out at the movies with 5 of her friends and they'll be back in time for the party. Mac says.  
  
The doorbell rang again it was Macs Parents and brother. About 1/2 an hour later Brett arrived home with the alcohol. A few minutes later Pete arrived home from the airport with Danni and his sister in tow. When introductions were over, Pete took his sister up stairs till the party had started. Then Anita and her five friends arrived 10 minute later. The party starts. Pete goes up stairs and gets his sister. While he is doing this Mac goes and grabs Anita. Pete introduces his sister to Anita. (This is her only true blood relation, since both Mac and her brother are adopted.)   
  
Later on, Danni, Angie, Mac and Pete are talking to each other.  
  
Pete why didn't your sister come to your wedding? Danni and Angie ask.   
  
Well to be truthful I've only got back in touch with her since my father died about 5 years ago. Pete replies. We really don't get along still but we can stand being around each other. Pete continues.  
  
Pete's sister inside taking to Megan, Brett and Kane. She explains especially to Megan and Brett why she was meeting them now. So long after their Mum and Dad got married.   
  
The end  
  
I would love some feed back Email me on russell_julia@hotmail.com 


End file.
